Ty and Raven songfic:He's my man
by chenneti
Summary: Songfic based on Beyonce's Hes my man. Everybody thinks Raven is making a big mistake by marying Ty. Will it stop her? Read inside. Iknow still suck at summaries


**Songfic Ty and Raven **

**He's my man by: Beyonce **

**Oneshot, unless you want me to make another chapter by this… All your choice.**

**Enjoy!**

**You say that he's wrong**

**You say that he's no good**

**Leave him alone**

**'Cause he's gonna hurt you**

**But what they don't know is how he makes me feel**

I'm Raven. Soon i'll be Raven Blue, wife of Tyler Joseph Blue. Ty isnt an angel i must admit. But hes my man. Everybody's keep telling me that he's bad for me. That he's the wrong guy for me and that i should leave him alone. They only dont know how he makes me feel. How much butterflies i get just from watching in his eyes. How much i love this guy… I'm better of without him. Thats what they say. Atleast, thats what my parents say:

**You say that he creeps**

**Always running the streets**

**Playing the game**

**And he'll never love me**

**You say that he's fake **

**But why does it feel so real?**

"Raven, that boy cant commit. He will crush your heart and leave you for another one night stand" My dad yells angrily at me hoping me to understand him.

"Dad. Dont you dare talk about him like that. He loves me he changed i swear" I say back trying to hold back my tears. I cant believe it. The two most important man in my life hate eachoter. I love them both so much, i cant let either of them go.

"Come on Rae, he wil never be able to love you. He's playing a game with you and youre falling for it"

"Then why did he ask me to marry him then?" I blurt out accidently. I was supposed to be a secret for a while but i wanted to prove my dad wrong.

My fathers mouth dropped.

"HE WHAT?" He yells with even more anger then first.

"please Rae. Please tell me you said no" When he said that, i only saw hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry dad. Where getting married. We love eachother and there's nothing you can do about it" i say coldly. I hated being like this to my dad, but he had to understand that i'm not his little girl anymore I'm 20 for crying out loud!

**No matter what you say I aint going nowhere**

**No matter what you think I'm gonna always be there**

**The love that we share released inside of me**

**[the love that we share released inside of me] **

**No matter what you hear, it's all in the past**

**No matter what you feel, this love's gonna last**

**The heart of the soul, it breaths inside of me**

**[The heart of the soul, it breaths inside of me]**

"Rae" I hear someone yell behind me. When i turned around i say my fiance smiling his cute one dimpled smile at me. He was sitting on the bench in the park where we met eachother. "Hey beautiful" he says before planting a sweet kiss on my lips. "Hey baby, I missed you" I say while sitting down next to my fiancé

"Ty… I accidantly told my dad were getting married" I say looking guilty.

"How did he react" Ty asked me.

"Whatcha think" I answered as his face dropped

"Why cant he just accept i love you" He started while getting a little bit angry

"Baby, itt doesnt even matter what he thinks, I love you and he cant do anything to change that" i say while putting my arms aroud his neck and let our heads rest against eachother.

"I dont care what he says about you, I'm allways by youre side baby i promise"

Ty looked me in the eyes a little bit relieved . He then leaned in for a kiss.

He put his arms around my waist while i still had mine around his neck and deepened the broke apart when air became in need and we rested our forehead against eachoter. He then said the three words everybody said he didnt mean: I love you, and i would be crazy not to. He then pulled me in for another kiss.

**My man**

**He makes me feel so special**

**My man**

**He makes me feel so precious**

**My man**

**He makes me feel wonderfull**

**My man**

**He's feeling so comfterbull**

**My man**

**He makes me feel so special**

**My man**

**He makes me feel so precious**

**My man**

**He makes me feel wonderfull**

**He's the power, he's my man**

**You say you don't trust him**

**Because he been locked up**

**You say that he truble **

**'Cause he out in a stripclub**

**But you were young once so you should understand**

**You say that you know**

**Say you've been a witness**

**Say it for sure**

**Say he's got a mistress**

**Untill you can show me I'm gonna stand be him**

"Raven that man is a criminal. Why would you trust him, i'm sure he's cheating on you to"

"Okay now youve gone too far. . " I yell at my sister

"Raven. I'm just warning you. Watch out, he dont love you, well his dick loves you but thats pretty much it"

"YOU DONT KNOW HIM. YOU DONT KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM"

"Come on, stop denying it. Did he even tell you what he'd gon jail for? I bet he was dealing"

"You wanna know? His father was abusing his mom and he took care of it" "He protected his mom"

"Well. I bet he's lying. And what do you even mean with: He took care of it?. I dont think you want to marry a murderer now do you" She said sarcasticly.  
>"Just get out. I'm done with you. Atleast he would never hurt me like you just did"<p>

Tears running down my cheeks and still they couldnt understand. Ty was not the person hurting me. They were.

**No matter what you say I aint going nowhere**

**No matter what you think I'm gonna always be there**

**The love that we share released inside of me**

**[the love that we share released inside of me] **

**No matter what you hear, it's all in the past**

**No matter what you feel, this love's gonna last**

**The heart of the soul, it breaths inside of me**

**[The heart of the soul, it breaths inside of me]**

**My man**

**He makes me feel so special**

**My man**

**He makes me feel so precious**

**My man**

**He makes me feel wonderfull**

**My man**

**He's feeling so comfterbull**

**My man**

**He makes me feel so special**

**My man**

**He makes me feel so precious**

**My man**

**He makes me feel wonderfull**

**He's the power, he's my man**

Whenever i'm around him i feel like i'm walking on clouds. He treats me like a princes but everyone still got the nerve to tell him he wil hurt me . But i really dont care anymore. I would love to be Mrs. Blue. I would love laying next to him every night and thank the lord its him i have to share my life with. I would love to beccome a mother and raise children with him. Thats our future. Raven and Ty, and Ty and Raven. We dream big but all this drama is worth it after all. Because whenever our dreams come true or not. We wil allways have eachother


End file.
